


Zero Days

by phatjake



Series: Zero Year [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Before the rangers find their power coins.





	1. Kimberly Hart

Amanda and Harper had changed since freshman year the trio of them and Kimberly were cheerleaders. They had become typical ‘Mean Girls’ and Kim hated it. But she didn’t want to lose her friends or Ty. But before we go to the present we need to see where the crack began. It was before the summer of freshman year.

The tree girls were the best of the JV Cheerleaders and they finally got to see a Varsity game and help the Varsity cheerleaders. Kim’s long hair was in braids and the crowd that showed up was much larger than any at the JV games. In that moment she knew what she wanted. She wanted to be captain of the cheerleaders.

But she had no idea how much it would change her. The judging other people, the snide comments and it never hit Kim how much she changed. She had grown up with Amanda and Harper so there was no one to stop her. So she laughed when they made fun of Fat Franny. She laughed at the Crams-ton jokes, even repeated them.

This behavior went on all throughout sophomore and junior year. Her parents had no idea how cruel she had become because her report cards told lies. ‘Pleasure to have in class’ ‘Always doing extra credit’ and other lies she was able to get the teachers to say. She was the model student but a horrible person. During the summer before senior year Amanda had crossed a line.

“Yeah we won but who does this pretty boy blonde dick Jake think he is? My boyfriend was first string until he came along,” Amanda said.

“Well Mike was caught with pot,” Harper said quietly.

“And? He could be stoned and still win, he’s so much better and now his life is ruined because of Jake,” Amanda said.

“I think his name is Jason,” Kim said meekly.

“I don’t give a fuck about who he is you bitch, Mike was going to get into a good college and we were going to be on easy street,” Amanda shouted.

“If he’s really that good then he’ll do fine,” Kim said before Amanda pushed her.

They got into a fight, a few slaps and scratches but Harper broke them apart. Harper did this whole speech about being friends forever and how they needed to make up. Kim wanted to still hurt Amanda but she would wait. She was going to bide her time and she held onto this anger. She was sick of being this cliché queen bee mean girl stereotype.

She faked a smile and apologized but the crack was a chasm. After years of being around this toxic friendship she finally could see Amanda for who she truly was. So she was going to destroy her cheer-leading prospects, ruin what she had with Mike and take charge of the cheerleaders and change them. No more mean cheerleaders, the whole clique society in high school needed to be destroyed.

One night Amanda drunk texted her an apology. They got to talking and Kim thought that maybe she had been wrong about her friend. It wasn’t until she got the naked picture she realized she had something and that little monster inside her cheered because her plan would come to fruition. Amanda quickly asked her to delete it. She lied and she waited.

It was a week before school started when she sent it to Ty with the caption ‘Would you bring this home to your parents?’ Soon it spread like wild fire. She wasn’t even in school and she heard people talking about it in the mall. It was only meant to get to certain people and know the whole school knew. She was starting to regret it the closer school came.

Ty called her to hang out, she thought he would help her out. But by the time she made it to his place Amanda had found out. She tore him a new asshole and he looked like a beaten dog. Until she showed up and he got a spine. He started to yell, he called her names.

“You’re worse than any girl I’ve ever met. You weren’t supposed to share that and now the whole school knows and they know it’s you because I told them,” he said.

Kim’s fist balled up, her plan to take down Amanda had now ruined her life. How could he say such things when a week ago they were kissing and he was close to saying he loved her. They had dated for so many years and he threw her under the bus. She nearly screamed and she swung her fist. Ty was hit so hard he crashed to the ground and spit up blood and a tooth.

She stormed off, she had walked to clear her head and walking would probably not help her now. Before she made it to her house she veered for the hiking trails. Once she was far enough up the mountain she sat on a rock and cried. It was more out anger and regret. Her phone was going crazy with sounds as she got text after text. The one from her father hurt the most.

‘Why does Mr. Detmer want you in his office on the first day of school?’


	2. Trini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Angel Grove Trini found love.

Trini had never heard of Angel Grove until she was force to move there. But we’re not at that part of the story just yet. The summer in Boston was an important time for her; she had yet to learn about the move. Trini was at the park when she saw her. She was so beautiful and in that moment she just _knew_.

Trini walked over, she rubbed her clam-y hands together. She wiped them on her jeans and adjusted her beanie. She nervously looked around, licked her lips and breathed out. She stood close to the girl and introduced herself. She was feeling bold and she thought _why not_?

“Hi; I’m Trini still kind of new here,” she said and it was a lie she had almost been here for a year. “I don’t normally do this.”

“Hi Trini; my name is Jasmine;” she said and extended her hand and the shook them. She had a thick Boston accent.

“What a beautiful name,” Trini said.

“You’re wicked kind Tri,” she said and smiled. “I could show you around.”

Jasmine was more than willing to spend time with Trini. She had no plans and she wasn’t threatened by the short girl. She really liked her smile and hoped they would get along. Jasmine didn’t have too many friends. They two girls left the park to get some food.

“Do you like seafood?” Jasmine asked.

“Yeah” Trini said.

“Well then you have to try the lobster roll at Neptune Oyster,” she said.

“That seems expensive,” Trini said.

“It’s worth it, trust me,” she said and smiled.

As they walked to this must eat spot they spoke. They talked about similar interests. Each asking about the other’s pasts. Trini explained how she had been moved all over. Luckily for them they didn’t have to wait long before they ate.

***

Months of flirting and dating prior to a new school year paid off. Jasmine and Trini had become thick as thieves. They snuck kisses, held hands whenever they could and it was quite a wonderful thing until _that day_. But we’re not at _that day_ just yet. Jasmine held Trini as they kissed; she held her tightly and her kiss was loving. Trini kissed back and as their lips parted she locked eyes with the girl.

“If I moved would we keep in contact?” Trini asked.

“Well yeah,” Jasmine hesitated; Trini noticed it.

“Are you sure?” Trini asked.

“Why are you like this? Why are you so negative?” she said. “You need to relax.”

“I’m afraid, Jaz,” she said.

“What do you think the past few months have been?” Jasmine said.

“Wonderful,” Trini said, she was getting chocked up.

“Then why would I not call you,” she said.

“I don’t know, I’m new to this,” she said.

“I’m going to go, we’ll talk later,” Jasmine said as she pulled away.

Trini felt her jaw quiver as Jasmine stormed out. She wanted to scream or break something. As she sat in her room holding back tears she heard her family come in. Her brothers were like little balls of energy as they yelled about their time at Six Flags. She put her headphones on and blared some Agora to ignore the inevitable questions.

***

Trini ignored the calls and texts from Jasmine for a few days. She needed time to think because if her father got the promotion they would be moving again. He had been talking about it since the spring but his company was wishy-washy. Part of her expected to be moving already but he hadn’t spoken of the promotion in a month or so. So she knew she had to talk to Jasmine. Maybe they could do long distance.

***

You know how movies have those moments where everything slows down? In this moment Trini thought her life had just been directed by Zack Snyder because the world slowed and everything was dark and muddy. She locked eyes with Jasmine who had been kissing another girl. Trini let go of the bouquet of flowers and was sure they hit the ground after a year of her standing in one spot.

Trini’s jaw dropped and she was sure her mouth hadn’t become fully agape in a second but it had been five years. Jasmine pulled away from the girl and ran over to Trini. That had taken twenty years. Once Trini heard Jasmine five thousand years had passed. Trini didn’t cry _that day_.

“What was I? Some toy? Fuck you Jasmine,” she said after a millennia.

She swung at Jasmine and after sixty five million years her hand struck the cheek of a girl who’s cheek she longed to caress. She watched as Jasmine dropped to the ground after billions of years. Trini turned and life returned to normal speed as she left the park. She had never walked back to her home faster than _that day_.

She walked in, a little ball of rage. Too angry to be sad, she heard a pop. Trini went to the kitchen. A banner read ‘Congratulations’ the kitchen was full of people she didn’t know and her father had a champagne bottle. It was open and the suds covered his hand. She swallowed hard, at least she would be far away from the beautiful, terrible, soft, mean Jasmine.

“We’re moving to Angel Grove!” he said as she entered.


End file.
